


Daedal

by MistressKat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: Off they went again, flying out in a graceful arch like a startled flock of birds.





	Daedal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Pushkin666 : SGA & fingers.

Off they went again, flying out in a graceful arch like a startled flock of birds. Radek watched Rodney’s hands draw out the shape of his argument in the air in front of him, fingers spelling out each nuance and exclamation with precision that even his impressive vocabulary rarely achieved.   
  
It was mesmerising. Arresting. _Dangerous_.   
  
Radek could not look away even if he’d wanted to. And the fact that he didn’t… Well, that was the most dangerous thing of all.   
  
“Zelenka? Radek!”   
  
Rodney’s voice finally penetrated and with an effort Radek lifted his gaze to Rodney’s face. The annoyed frown it was sporting told him that Rodney had probably been trying to catch his attention for a while. Those expressive hands of his folded away, fingers tucked out of sight in the crook of his crossed arms.   
  
Radek missed them already.  
  
“Are you even listening to me?” Rodney asked accusingly.  
  
“Yes. I am,” Radek said, “ _Always_. But…” He licked his lips, eyes dropping to Rodney’s hands, “maybe you could tell me again? Just in case.”


End file.
